Bra Shopping
by boogersinmybrain
Summary: {Hermione POV} Ug. Bra shopping. It's a horrible experience as it is, but it's even worse when you run into someone you know. Especially if that someone is Harry. {One Shot- somewhat hhr}


****

Bra Shopping

Disclaimer: Ronald is Red. Luna is blue. Harry's a hottie, and Draco is too. I'm Hermione, locked away in a tower, writing crazy fanfics, at abnormal hours. I don't own a thing, not a penny or a shoe. Don't try to kill me. Don't even try to sue.

. . . . . . . 

Bra shopping. It's a complete nightmare. First off you have to actually go _into_ the undergarment department. Then there always seems to be someone you know there. Then searching through the many unorganised racks for a 34B. I wish there would be SOME organization, then I could get in, get some bras, and get out instead of searching through rack after rack for the right size. It was a pain, but I started searching through the rack.

'32A, 36C, 36B, 44DD... oh my.. Who would wear that? And it's padded!?! Aren't they big enough? Someone actually needs padding on top of that? Ug... 38B, 32A, 34C, 34B'

"Finally!" I said exasperated.

I sorted through the rest of the rack and found 3 more bras. I was so into it I wasn't aware that someone was right behind me...

"Ug, padded..."

"Hey Hermione!"

"Hi Harry." I automatically responded. Wait.. Harry? "HARRY!" I turned around, and saw him. His adorably messy black hair, those sparkling green eyes, a big toothy grin. Suddenly I was very aware of my surroundings. Bras, panties, thongs and all other night time outfits were all around me. I dropped the bras and felt my face heating up.

"I was j-just..." I couldn't find the words. He was staring down at me with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you too 'Mione." He said holding back a laugh.

"So.." I said finally getting some of my composure back, "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I go bra shopping every once in a while..."He joked.

I slapped him on the arm, my face burning again. "That was SO not funny."

"If you say so." I gave him the death glare. He brushed it off. "Well, Aunt Petunia had to get Dudley new clothes but Dudley didn't want to come so I got dragged along to carry the bags. And right now she's getting herself new Pyjamas and I saw you over here... and I came over. But what are _you_ doing here Ms. Granger?"

He was clearly enjoying embarrassing the crap out of me. I could see it written all over his face.

"I'm..." I can't say 'I'm bra shopping' to my best friend, well if he was a girl I could, but he's not! Well I should be thankful it's Harry and not Ron. Then it dawned on me. "I'm shopping with my mom. She sent me to get her bras." I tried to say it as convincing as I could make it.

He was clearly unconvinced. A smile still playing on his lips.

Fine, if he wants to play it that way, then, game on.

"Come on Harry. Since you _obviously_ want a bra so bad, we'll go and get you one!" I said with enthusiasm.

His cheeks started to redden. It serves him right! If he wants to embarrass me, then I'm going to have a wicked time doing the same to him! I grabbed his hand and dragged him to the 'big mamma's' section (the 44DD, 44E etc.).

"Let's see..." I flipped through the rack and stopped on a lime green push-up, padded bra with an under wire. Size 40D. By Lily of France. Okay, so it wasn't the biggest one as I was searching for, but the colour is absolutely perfect. I took it off of the rack and handed it to Harry. "That one is perfect for you" I said trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"Oh yes," he held the bras hanger as if it were poisoned. "This is absolutely perfect... for YOU!" He said, still red in the face, but laughing now.

I shook my head. "Nope Harry, that's definitely yours. Lime green is not my colour."

"Who would know anyway? They're for UNDER clothes, so you'd be the only one to see it..." his face turned shocked, but his eyes were laughing. "Unless there's something your not telling me 'Mione."

My eyes felt like they were popping out of my head. My face was heating up for the third time in less than an hour. How dare he! It's me we're talking about! That's completely disgusting! "HARRY JAMES POTTER! That was COMPLETELY uncalled for! So now you're coming with me."

Again, I grabbed his hand, suddenly aware of how warm it was, I shivered, and started to drag him to the fitting rooms.

"Where are we going?" he asked, still smiling.

"Oh, you'll see in a second."

We went into the deserted fitting rooms and I pushed him into a stall and held myself against the stall door, holding it shut.

"Hermione! Let me out!!!" He whined.

"No. Your going to try this on first!" I replied, laughing, while throwing the lime green bra over.

"But Hermione... I'm not a girl!"

"I'm perfectly aware that you aren't a girl. But for pulling that stunt you just did your going to try it on and then show me. Besides, it matches your eyes." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine!"

Yay! That's one to me, zip to Harry! I took out my cell which also had the 'picture taking option'. It would be absolutely _priceless_. I waited and waited. Then I heard a few grunts.

"Come on Harry, they're not that difficult to put on!" I shook my head smiling.

The door to the stall next to me opened, and Harry walked out. He scratched his head and smiled.

"You are not, and I repeat, NOT going to get me in a bra. Especially not in a lime green one. NEVER!" He said all serious.

"Oh, come on. Your just a spoilt sport." He glared at me. I laughed again. "It's not like anyone would know... I wouldn't tell, and I'm quite sure you wouldn't."

"I know you wouldn't necessarily _tell_ anyone, but I'm pretty sure you'd _show_ everyone at school the picture you were planning on taking with your cell."

I gapped. How did he know I was planning on taking a picture with my cell?

"How.. H-how did you know I was going to take a picture?"

"I dunno. Lucky guess? Nah, really you want to know?" I nodded "Fine, well I knew you had the cell with a camera because you sent me an owl telling me you got it for your O.W.L's. And I thought that you'd think to use it." He smiled. "And I was right!" He started to do a weird little jig.

An old woman with a handful of bras and underwear walked in with me laughing and Harry dancing. She gave us one of the nastiest looks I've ever seen and walked away shaking her head. This caused me to laugh even more. Harry stopped dancing after a few minutes. He came over and stood next to me.

"I love it when you laugh."

"Thanks, and to tell the truth, I haven't laughed all summer. There's just something about you Mr. Potter..."

"Really? That's strange coming from you. I haven't laughed or smiled or anything. It's been absolute hell with the Dursleys. They jump at any noise, and I'm blamed for absolutely everything. Aunt Petunia's getting better though. She's not nearly as horrid as she used to be. Anyway it's good to get away from Privet Drive and be with a friend." He looked down and smiled at me.

Somehow that smile, that simple smile made my insides melt. Ah, why don't I admit it already. I like Harry as more then just a friend. I guess I always have, and I always will. Everyone else has seen it, well, everyone except Harry and Ron, and me, but I'm admitting to it, so I don't count. I gave him a hug.

"Harry, I..." I started, but the overhead announcer came on.

"Will Harry Potter please report to customer service. Your aunt is waiting. Will Harry Potter please report to customer service. Your aunt is waiting."

"Damn... What were you saying 'Mione?"

Well, I'll just have to tell him another time. I let go of the hug.

"I was just saying that I had a great time... Even though this is one of the last places I'd like to run into anyone."

"I had fun too, and sorry for embarrassing you" he said it with another smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "I'll owl you later. 'Bye!"

"Bye Harry." I heard myself saying.

Wow. My first kiss by someone who wasn't part of my family... by none other then my crush, and best friend, Harry Potter. Okay, so it wasn't on the lips, but I'll take what I can.

I left the fitting room and went back to the rack where I dropped all my bras. Luckily, they were still on the floor, so I picked them up and went in search for my mother. Laughing as I walked by a display of the lime green bras, I realized, bra shopping wasn't actually _all_ that bad.

. . . . . . . 

[A/N: Another crazy idea of mine. I hope you like it. Please Review!!! 3 Moni]


End file.
